The invention generally relates to the field of computer programs and systems, and specifically to the field of performing system upgrades.
The advent of computer programs and systems has greatly changed the manner in which business is conducted. Many sophisticated and complex computer systems have been developed to assist businesses and consumers. These systems however do not remain stagnant, and such systems typically require upgrades.